Possessed
by Beastrider9
Summary: A flaw in the Seal caused the malevolent Kyuubi to be sealed it's entirety, with both its Yin and Yang chakra intact. However no infant could hope to contain such power without disastrous consequences.


A/N: This was an idea I had thought up. Figured I would put out there. I don't plan on this being anything more than a one shot, and will probably never update it again, but if this story gets enough interest I might expand upon it. Until then, this is all there is going to be to this story.

 **Prologue**

In a cave a young child lifted his hand and observed his fingers. Then he put his right index finger to his mouth, and bit down on the blunt edge of the nail, before pulling and peeling it off.

Things aren't always what they seem. Especially in the world we find ourselves in where man can trek across water with ease. Still, even a situation as bad as this has its uses. Obviously none know quite how I work, for which I am thankful.

It was easy, trivial really to destroy the mind of my host as a new born child and replace it with my own. Once I was able to walk with this body I left. None would watch a child they actively hated, as well they should. I hate them just as much as they hate me.

This cave will suffice as a den where I may rest and regain what is mine.

My hands, they bleed. Pain is trivial; all I had to do was overload the nervous system with my chakra and lose the ability of tactile sensation. I despise pain, it truly is a nuisance. Where a humans blunt nails once were now were steadily growing thick black claws emerging from the wound slowly but carefully.

You know, I don't think any Bjuu has ever done what I have. This seal was not applied as it should have been. My Yin chakra was almost lost to me, but I have beat death before, and I did so again and took what was mine. Why would I care if he took this vessels father? I admit the idea of torturing him for all time is appealing, but just the knowledge that he rests in the stomach of the Shinigami makes it so much sweeter.

With my bloody fingers I rip the pitiful teeth from the gums of my host and allow real teeth and fang to grow. I refuse to use the blunt teeth of these men. I wonder if humans are supposed to bleed this much at such a young age.

What is this vessels name?…Naruto I think.

I prefer Kurama. Naruto is dead, I burnt his soul away. Just another punishment for the yellow haired bastard.

I spit out another tooth as a sharp canine grows where it once was.

I must admit, I love my shadow. The humanoid form is disconcerting, but the nine tails that wave in the inky blackness are wonderful. Sure this form has no tails, but my shadow does. It is curious but not unwelcome.

Ripping out the toenails so that the claws may grow is tedious; I should have started with them. The blood is getting everywhere.

Claws, yes. Teeth and fangs, yes. Eyes…

Looking into the puddle of blood, I can see two faint red dots reflecting from it.

My eyes are as they should be then. That is good.

I smile at the hundreds of foxes that now live in this den. They follow me now. They see me as who I really am. Not this pitiful shell I hope to one day shed.

They feed on mice that once lived in this cave. One lays a dead one at my feet. I contently take a bite.

I wonder why the humans are so keen on their food being burnt. Raw meat is much better. The hot charred taste of their soiled meats cannot compare to the feel of your preys blood running down your throat.

So sweet.

This vessel is so young. The seasons have only passed fully four times, but it will grow. I may find it distasteful, but I will keep this form for now. It has uses. After all, imagine the irony of the son of their savoir coming to destroy them. Irony is so delicious.

The foxes of this den look to me, and chuckle with me. There are so many. Red, silver, and grey foxes, arctic foxes, even the small fennec fox from the great deserts of Suna. Every fox species of the elemental nations were here, even some I thought gone. It is good to see have come from miles around to be among their king.

It is good to be with family.

I pet the crimson fur of a young kit. It's mother watching me carefully.

I wonder if I may grow my fur back. It was such a lovely shade.

I rake my claws across my arm and watch them heal. Curious, humans don't heal quite so fast. At least I don't think they do. I honestly never cared enough to figure out.

The kits leap off my shoulder and play with its kin. I smile at their actions.

Now can this form be improved?

I now have fangs and claws and my own eyes, but perhaps I can do something more.

Walking towards the back of my Den I sit on the ground and close my eyes. I can feel the red miasma of my chakra swirling around me like a maelstrom of malevolence and power. My kin watch me, eager to see what will happen.

I will flood this body with my soul, and force it to change.

Madara, you have failed. Yellow flash, you have failed. In the end, I have won. I have a body, I have my power, I have my family.

I will destroy all you hold dear, and I will laugh over the dust I leave in my wake.

I am Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, and I will have vengeance.


End file.
